Hari terakhir
by Aicchi
Summary: Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku, aku ingin kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. For ShikaIno Fan Day. Happy Birthday Shikamaru! Happy birthday Ino!


**Hari Terakhir**

**by**

**Aicchi**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Dedicated for ShikaIno Fan Day**

**and**

**ShikaIno's birthday**

**.**

**.**

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, manatap langit-langit. Ah, tempat ini masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Terasa sangat sakit, sulit bergerak. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan ke sekitar tempatnya berbaring. Ia merasa menyentuh tangan seseorang. Tangan ini, masih sama seperti tangan yang ia sentuh kemarin-kemarin. Begitu hangat disentuh tangannya yang dingin. Begitu menenangkan.

Ino memutar kepalanya ke kanan. Agak sakit, namun ia paksakan. Dengan begitu ia dapat menatap wajah sang pemulik tangan. Ia sedang terlelap, wajahnya tampak begitu kelelahan. Ah, si malas ini, gumam Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia menggengam tangan hangat itu. Seandainya tak ada selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya, seandainya tak ada selang oksigen di hidungnya, ia ingin segera memeluk lelaki di sebelah kanannya ini.

Jika saja tak ada kanker ganas ini, jika saja tubuhnya tak berpenyakitan seperti ini, ia tak akan merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ayahnya, ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil karena penyakit yang sama, paman dan bibi Nara, teman-temannya, termasuk pemuda di sampingnya, Nara Shikamaru. Ah, seandainya...

"Ino?" Pemuda itu, Nara Shikamaru terbangun. Menatap Ino, "kau sudah bangun?"

Ino tersenyum kepada Shikamaru, "Ah, memang sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino lega. Tadinya ia ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Ino, tapi setelah melihat senyuman lemah Ino, ia merasa Ino baik-baik saja. Shikamaru tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang sudah lebih dari 3 hari?" Shikamaru malah menjawab seperti itu, membuat Ino tertawa.

"Haha! Aku tidak kaget, kerena aku merasa sudah begitu lama tertidur. Aku bermimpi tentangmu, loh..." Ino tertawa.

"Hm? Oya? Kau mimpi apa?" Shikamaru menatap Ino penasaran.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shika..." seolah tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Shikamaru, Ino malah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Shikamaru.  
"Aku, belum terlambat kan?"

Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia merasa jawaban itu sangat lucu. Namun, ia merasa senang juga, selama jatuh koma, Ino masih bisa mengingatnya. Bahkan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Haha! Kurasa kau adalah orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat padaku, tapi tak apa, aku akan menjadi yang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun Ino," Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Ino sambil meraih sebuah kotak putih yang terletak di meja di sampingnya. Kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Ternyata sebuah kue ulang tahun. Cake kecil yang manis penuh coklat. Ino sangat suka coklat. Ia terharu. Shikamaru kemudian menyalakan lilin angka 22 dan menyanyikan lagu.

"Happy birthday Ino, happy birthday Ino, happy birthday untuk Ino, happy birthday to you..."  
Ok, Shikamaru tahu, ia tidak bisa menyanyi, suaranya sangat payah, namun hanya untuk malam ini, untuk menyenangkan Ino, ia bernyanyi.

"Haha! Kau menyiapkan ini untukku?" Ino tertawa senang, sangat senang hingga ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Shikamaru memberi isyarat agar Ino meniup lilin. Ino mencoba, namun nafasnya lemah, sehingga lilin tak dapat ditiup. Kemudian Ino mencoba lagi, kali ini dibantu Shikamaru. Dan lilin itu pun padam, tertiup beserta do'a yang dilantunkan Ino maupun Shikamaru di dalam hati. Mereka kemudian tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Shika," Ino tersenyum kepada Shikamaru, matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. ia begitu senang. Shikamaru membalas senyum Ino sambil menghapus air mata Ino.

"Kau tidak merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tadi mereka kesini membawakan aku makanan, hadiah dan bunga untukmu," Shikamaru menjawab sambil menatap bunga-bunga di belakangnya.  
"Mereka juga membawa kado untukmu, mereka juga berjanji akan datang nanti siang," jawab Shikamaru lagi.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Ino menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mulai berbicara lagi.

"Shika, kau tahu kan? Penyakit yang kuderita ini, begitu ganas. Aku tidak tahu, kapan waktuku tiba," Ino menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya berat sekali untuk mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.  
"Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Rasanya Ino ingin sekali menangis. Kalimat yang ia lontarkan terasa begitu berat. Ia sudah sangat sering memikirkan hal ini. Sejak di vonis menderita kanker setahun yang lalu, dokter bilang hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Bagaimana jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya hidup? Hanya kebaikan Tuhan yang dapat membuatnya hidup lebih lama. Butuh lebih dari sekedar mukjizat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ino!?" Shikamaru terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino. Ino mengatakan hal seolah ia sudah tak bisa hidup lagi. Seolah sudah menyerah. Ini bukanlah Ino yang Shikamaru kenal. Ino yang ia kenal tak pernah menyerah seperti ini meski penyakit kanker menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Dengar dulu Shika. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Hal yang selama ini kau pendam. Aku, punya," Ino mulai menjelaskan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku sangat menyayangimu. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud apapun, tapi aku merasa perasaan ini berubah jadi cinta. Aku, tanpa sadar telah mencintaimu sangat dalam. Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku bingung, aku selalu memikirkanmu," Ino mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya sangat berat mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya selama ini. Tapi setelah itu ia merasa lega juga. Terserah apapun respon Shikamaru nanti, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya tidak ingin mati dengan memendam perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia terkejut? Sudah pasti. Ia sampai tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Ia kemudian berdiri menuju jendela yang terbuka. Menatap langit sebentar, kemudian ia menutupnya. Ia juga tidak tahu, untuk apa ia melakukan hal ini. Menghilangkan kegugupan mungkin. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ino hanya dapat menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan tatapan bersalah.

Shikamaru menghampiri Ino lagi. Kemudian ia duduk di tempat yang tadi ia duduki. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya duduk terdiam sambil menopang dagu. Ino menatapnya.

"Shika, aku..." Ino yang merasa bersalah ingin meminta maaf. Namun perkataannya terhenti saat Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino yang dingin.

"Biar kubantu kau duduk. Berbaring terus pasti membosankan," Shikamaru mulai bersuara. Namun bukan itu yang diharapkan Ino. Tapi tak apalah, Ino merasa lega karena Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak marah padanya.

Shikamaru membantu Ino duduk. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Aku, juga merasakan hal yang sama," Shikamaru mulai berbicara. Ino membelalakkan mata.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu muncul. Aku sangat menyayangimu, tak ada gadis yang lebih kusayangi selain dirimu. Tak ada gadis lain yang bisa membuatku menunggu selama ini," Shikamaru menunduk, "menunggu untuk mengatakan hal ini."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya yang pucat merona. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ia dapat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang memerah. Sama sepertinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Shika..." Ino ingin berbicara lagi. Namun ia terkejut saat Shikamaru memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Ia merasa begitu hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino..." Shikamaru membisikkannya ke telinga Ino. Ino menangis. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan mengucapkan kata seperti ini. Ia merasa semua bebannya tadi terasa ringan. Iabahkan tak lagi memikirkan tentang kematiannya. Ia merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Aku, juga..."

* * *

"Apakah mereka harus kita beri tahu?" seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu bertanya pada seorang lelaki pirang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Di sebelah lelaki pirang itu, berdiri seorang wanita yang juga berdiri mebelakanginya. Mereka sedang berdiri mengawasi dua orang di dalam ruangan dari sebuah kaca kecil di pintu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," sang wanita angkat bicara, matanya yang sembab menatap lelaki pirang di sampingnya.  
"Bukankah lebih baik mereka tidak mengetahuinya? Biarkan saja mereka berdua di sana. Bagaimana Inoichi?" wanita itu meminta pendapat pria pirang di sampingnya, Yamanaka Inoichi. Pria berwajah keras yang terus menatap gadis di dalam ruangan sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis.

"Aku tidak percaya, umur Ino harus berakhir secepat ini..." wanita itu, Nara Yoshino kembali menangis. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara di belakangnya, Nara Shikaku, sang suami menghampirinya kemudian memeluk nya. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Kita berdo'a saja..."

* * *

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Ino yang terduduk di kasurnya menatap ke arah luar. Ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Menatap punggung Shikamaru yang sedang menatap langit malam. Sementara Shikamaru, ia menatap langit malam bukan karena ia memang suka. Entahlah, ia tidak begitu suka akan langit malam. Apalagi tanpa bintang. Rasanya begitu gelap, suram. Ia hanya ingin mengusir rasa gugup.

"Ne, Shika..." panggil Ino. Dengan segera Shikamaru berbalik dan menatap Ino yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Sini," tunjuk Ino pada tempat yang tersisa di kasurnya, menyuruh Shikamaru untuk duduk. Shikamaru segera menghampiri Ino dan duduk di tempat yang Ino maksud,membelakangi Ino.

Dengan susah payah Ino merubah posisi duduknya kemudian memeluk tubuh Shikamaru dari belakang, Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak kaget namun ia membiarkannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku memang jarang sekali berdoa pada Tuhan, tapi tadi saat meniup lilin aku dengan spontan berdoa, semoga Shikamaru bahagia," Ino tersenyum.

"Aku tiba-tiba berpikir... mungkin saja ini adalah... terakhir kalinya aku..."

"Jangan bodoh Ino!" dengan segera Shikamaru memotong perkatannya. Ia... tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Ino. Ino terdiam. Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih memeluknya. Tangan itu begitu dingin, sama seklai tidak ada kehangatan. Shikamaru berusaha menyalurkan hangat tangannya pada tangan Ino, berharap tangan itu kembali hangat, seperti dulu.

"Ino... kumohon, jangan katakan itu lagi. Sudah cukup, aku sudah cukup menderita saat mendengar kau divonis sakit kanker, saat rambutmu perlahan rontok helai perhelai hingga habis, saat tubuhmu tak hangat lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah..." nada bicara Shikamaru semakin lama semakin pelan dan tak terdengar oleh pendengaran Ino. Telinganya mulai berdenging kencang entah kenapa. Ino menangis, bukan karena merasa sakit, tapi ia merasa bersalah pada Shikamaru yang terdengar begitu menderita. Padahal ia hanya ingin memendam sakit ini sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Ia tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru menderita sampai seperti itu.

"Ino, kau harus berjuang," suara Shikamaru makin tak jelas terdengar, Ino hanya bisa menangkap sedikit kemudian mengangguk sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kemudian kalau kau sudah sembuh... menikahlah denganku," air mata Ino terus mengalir membasahi pundak Shikamaru tempat kepalanya bersandar. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Meski pendengarannya perlahan semakin berkurang, ia masih bisa mendengar lamaran Shikamaru. Rasa senang tak terbendung, inilah yang selama ini ia nantikan, walau mimpinya selama ini berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Bukan lamaran di kasur rumah sakit yang kecil ini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini yang ia inginkan, tapi semua itu tak penting lagi. Rasa bahagianya memuncak, seiring dengan makin menurunnya suhu tubuhnya. Namun tangannya masih terasa hangat karena digenggam begitu kuat oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya. Mempunyai sebuah rumah kecil dengan anak yang banyak. Setiap sore, setelah pulang kantor, anak-anakku menyambutku dengan riang, istriku sudah menungguku dengan hidangan lezatnya, aku selalu memimpikkan itu. Dan wanita yang selalu aku impikan itu sekarang sedang memelukku sambil menangis," lanjut Shikamaru lagi. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum, sementara air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Badannya makin melemah.

"Aku juga bukan orang yang suka berdoa pada Tuhan, tapi belakangan ini aku semakin banyak berdoa. Semoga Ino bisa kembali tersenyum, dengan senyumannya yang hangat," Ino mengangguk lagi. Tangannya terasa lemas dan pandangannya perlahan kabur.

"Shika..." Ino berusaha memanggil Shikamaru dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan, ia seperti sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku... mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga," Shikamaru membalas sambil tersenyum. Air mata Ino tak terasa lagi jatuh di pundaknya, tangan itu semakin dingin, meski tangan itu memang selalu terasa dingin, tapi tak pernah terasa sedingin ini. Shikamaru tahu, dibelakangnya –yang tengah memeluknya hanya tinggal raganya saja, ia sudah siap menerima kenyataan terburuk. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Ternyata Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya selama ini.


End file.
